Your Eurovision 11
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = none` |winner = Tayanna - 'I Love You' |image = |director = ESC Kuba |entries = 54}} Your Eurovision 11, often refereed YE 11, is the 11th edition of Your Eurovision Song Contest that will took place in Antwerp, Belgium after Belgium's victory on the special 10th edition of Your Eurovision Song Contest. Location Belgium, officially the Kingdom of Belgium, is a sovereign state in Western Europe bordered by France, the Netherlands, Germany, Luxembourg, and the North Sea. It is a small, densely populated country which covers an area of 30,528 square kilometres (11,787 sq mi) and has a population of about 11 million people. Straddling the cultural boundary between Germanic and Latin Europe, Belgium is home to two main linguistic groups: the Dutch-speaking, mostly Flemish community, which constitutes about 59% of the population, and the French-speaking, mostly Walloon population, which comprises 41% of all Belgians. Additionally, there is a small group of German-speakers who live in the East Cantons located around the High Fens area, and bordering Germany. Host city Antwerp is the northernmost province both of the Flemish Region, also called Flanders, and of Belgium. It borders on (clockwise from the North) North Brabant province of the Netherlands and the Belgian provinces of Limburg, Flemish Brabant and East Flanders. Its capital is Antwerp which comprises the Port of Antwerp. It has an area of 2,867 km2 (1,107 sq mi) and with 1.8 million inhabitants it is the country's most populous province. The province consists of 3 arrondissements: Antwerp, Mechelen and Turnhout. The eastern part of the province comprises the main part of the Campine region. Host venue The Antwerps Sportpaleis (Antwerp's Sport Palace), also called Sportpaleis Antwerpen, Sportpaleis Merksem or simply the Sportpaleis, is an arena in Antwerp, Belgium. It is a multipurpose hall where concerts, sporting events, festivals and fairs are organized. The arena was built for sport, especially track cycling, but there is now little sport there, an exception being the Diamond Games tennis. It is the largest indoor venue in Europe. According to Billboard Magazine, the Sportpaleis is the second most visited event hall in the world, second only to Madison Square Garden.1 The Sportpaleis is known for performances by both Dutch-speaking and international artists. It also hosts the Nekka-Nacht, the Proximus Diamond Games tennis tournament for women and Pop Poll De Luxe, organised by the magazine HUMO. The main building is 88 metres wide and 132 metres long and has a roof spanning 11.600 m². Under the stands, there is a wooden cycling track 250 meters long and 8 meters wide. The arena is elliptical and has two floors. Next to the Sportpaleis is its sister venue the Lotto Arena, a hall that can accommodate 8,000 spectators. Logo and slogan Slogan YE 11 slogan is #find yourself. It was decided by YBU and YE Council. The slogan represents the life-long voyage of discovering yourself in different situations, times, places... Logo YE 11 logo is a paper plane that symbolises flying and discovering yourself. Format The YBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals with (24 countries in each). In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 5 + host country) without a second chance round. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 17th May 2017 at the headquarters of Warsaw. The pre-qualified countries: * * * * * * will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-six countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Due to the dead line for submitting official bids for participating in YE, in YE 11 has entered 54 countries. Semi-finals Semi-final 1 24 countries participted in this semi-final. , and voted in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 24 countries participted in this semi-final. , and voted in this semi-final. Grand Final Grand Final was the final stage of competing for the ultimate prize of winner of Your Eurovision Song Contest 11 in Antwerp, Belgium. In Grand Final pre-qualified 6 countries consisted of top 3 from YE 9 and top 3 from YE 10. 20 countries qualified trough Semi-finals. Detailed resuts Semi final 1 Jury Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the first semi-final: Televoting Voting system Each country who participates in contest must vote. Each country that is participant of YE 11 had to vote in one of Semi-finals and in Grand Final. The voting system was same as in the last contest, each country gives two sets of 12, 10, 8, 7-1 points. One set is for jury points and the other for televote points. Results of the voting will be in three parts, two with jury votes and one with televoting results when we will know the new winner. Winner Winner of YE 11 in Antwerp, Belgium is Tayanna from Ukraine. Awards OGAYE The organisation consists of a network of over Your Eurovision Song Contest fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit organisation. In what has become an annual tradition for the OGAYE fan clubs, a voting poll runs prior to the main Eurovision Song Contest allowing members from clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the 11th contest. Marcel Bezençon The Marcel Bezençon Awards were first handed out during the Your Eurovision Song Contest 8 in Pristina, Kosovo, honouring the best competing songs in the final. Founded by ESC Kuba, the awards are named after the creator of the annual competition, Marcel Bezençon. The awards were divided into three categories: Press Award, Artistic Award, and Composer Award. In the green room Some facts about green room discussion: -Bulgarian delegation has slept in green room -UK's delegation had to wake Bulgarian one -Finnish delegation entered the green room in the same time as Kosovo's delegation -after them, in green room entered all other 24 delegations Category:Your Eurovision